Riding
by SalamancaLaBlanca
Summary: Entry for the Teach me the Nasty contest. Bella's best friend signs her up for riding lessons against her will. But when the instructor is as attractive as Jasper Whitlock, her reluctance to attend might just diminish slightly. Lemon, light BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

**Penname**: SalamancaLaBlanca

**Title**: Riding

**Summary**: Bella's best friend signs her up for riding lessons against her will. But when the instructor is as attractive as Jasper Whitlock, her reluctance to attend might just diminish slightly.

**Pairing**: Jasper/Bella

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight.

_Riding_

Bella Swan was pissed. In fact, pissed might not be a powerful-enough word to cover how she was feeling. Because, really, there were few things Bella loved more than sleeping in on the weekends and now, thanks to her intrusive and commandeering best friend, every single one of Bella's Saturday mornings were blocked off for riding lessons. Riding lessons, of all things!

It had all started out so ridiculously. Bella had recently moved down south to Texas, where she was a graduate student in the English department at Rice University. She knew nobody in the area save Alice, her best friend and college roommate at the University of Chicago all four years. They had become inseparable over that time and, when Bella was offered a scholarship large enough to cover her tuition at Rice, Alice had picked up her belongings and followed. They now shared a flat in Pasadena, where Alice was working full-time at Sadila's, a unique boutique that had agreed to sell her own designs. Bella commuted to school every day—it was only 20 minutes.

Alice was a very social creature and spent a great deal of her time out and about, going to clubs and parties. Bella, on the other hand, kept mainly to herself, using her time at home to study, read, or cook. Alice disapproved of this quite whole-heartedly and, for her birthday, had signed Bella up for the afore-mentioned riding lessons. When Bella had complained and refused to go, Alice had informed her that she had already paid and that it was non-refundable.

"Besides, Bella! We're in the Deep South now! You need to learn how to ride! And think of all the cute riding outfits I can put together for you. Do it for me? Please?"

Somehow, Bella ended up agreeing. And so, here she was, at 8 o'clock in the morning, clad in full-riding attire, waiting for her instructor to come meet her. At least, she thought, she'd been able to grab some coffee before heading out in the morning. And it was much warmer here than either Illinois or Washington mornings were.

"Isabella Swan?" came a distracting voice, pulling her out of her reverie. She pulled away from the pillar against which she was leaning and approached the man who had called her name. He was tall and built, with dark blond hair and a uniform, natural tan. He wore riding clothes as well, and a cowboy hat sat upon his head. Suddenly being up so early didn't seem half so bad to Bella.

"That'd be me," she said as she went up to him. He was easily a foot taller than her and she had to look up at him to be able to see his face. What she didn't realize, of course, was that this gave the man a perfect view down her shirt, which she had left unbuttoned at the top to guard off the sticky Texan heat.

"Hi. I'm Jasper Whitlock, your riding instructor. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Isabella."

"Call me Bella, please," she replied, holding out her hand to shake his, "everybody does."

Jasper took her hand in his and pulled it up to his lips, lightly kissing her knuckles. Bella blushed.

"Alright then, Miss Bella. If you follow me, we can go find an appropriate horse for you. Your friend said you have no riding experience, right?"

Bella followed dutifully behind him, but her mind was far from horses, focusing rather intently on his retreating form and the way his riding pants fit so snuggly.

"Miss Bella?" he called, turning around to find out why she was not following.

"Oh, sorry!" she called, blushing once more before quickly running to catch up with him.

* * *

Bella had been in riding lessons for over a month now and she felt she was improving tremendously. She was growing to truly enjoy riding. And the fact that Jasper had turned out to be not just attractive and polite, but also friendly, witty, and bright helped. Reluctant as she was to admit it, Bella had developed a crush on her instructor. She had even managed to get over the whole getting-up-early thing. Alice's birthday had fallen on a Friday this year, however, and they had gone out to party, leading to Bella's having a massive hangover on Saturday morning and deciding not to go to riding lessons. On second thought, she probably should have called in sick to keep Jasper from having to wait for her for the whole two hours of the lesson. Instead, she just rolled back over and went to sleep.

* * *

The next week, Bella showed up early to the stables. The doors were unlocked and open, but she could not find anybody. Surprised and mildly confused – what was she supposed to do now? –, she went into Uriel's stall and started brushing him, getting him ready for her lesson later. The silence got to her after a while, though, and she started to talk to the horse.

"I'm sorry I didn't come see you last week. I went out with Alice and we partied a bit too much, you know? It's probably better I didn't come or you might have ended up with my breakfast all over you." Uriel stomped once, as if expressing his disapproval, "I know, boy! I know! That's why I didn't come in!" She paused, then continued in a lower volume, conspiratorially, "Well, there was that. And then there was that I didn't want Jasper to see me like that. I wasn't at my most attractive, you know? And yes, I know, I'm not particularly attractive after riding, all sweaty and gross, but still. He's all… Manly and good-looking, you know? And that hair. Oh, geez, that hair… I just want to sink my fingers in it and never let go…" she continued her musings for a while, immersed in the job at hand and, as such, did not notice the lone figure that had come into the stable at the beginning of her monologue and was leaning against one of the stalls, just listening.

"You forgot ruggedly handsome, pet" he finally interrupted her tirade, not before she had detailed exactly what she thought of when he rode with her, his entire front pressed to her back and his strong arms around her. Bella dropped the brush and turned around to face him, startled. As soon as she realized whom it was she blushed to the roots of her hair and tried to look anywhere but at him. Amused, Jasper stepped towards her.

"Where were you last week, pet? I waited for you the whole morning. I got so worried…" his voice was lower than she was used to hearing from him, and he dragged out the syllables more, letting his drawl come through. He kept stepping towards her until he had her pressed against the horse dummy they used to practice mounting, his two feet right between hers, his arms laying on the dummy on both her sides, trapping her in.

"Um… I… wasn't feeling well," she managed to answer, her breaths short and her pulse speeding. Jasper raised an eyebrow and looked down at her, once more appreciating the beautiful sight that met him. He lifted one of his hands from the dummy and brought it to her side, untucking her shirt and putting his hand underneath it, caressing the bare skin of her hip. Bella seemed frozen in place.

"The contract for your lessons says you have lessons every Saturday morning; you, my pet, disobeyed it," he continued, his voice sinuous and the breath from his words brushing against the top of her head, "and, as your instructor, I can't let that go unpunished, can I?"

Bella's eyes widened and shot up to meet his, her breathing stopping altogether. Jasper let out a low chuckle.

"Turn around, pet," he ordered, his voice commanding. Bella stumbled to do it as quickly as she could, unsure what was to follow but excited for it nonetheless. "Gorgeous," Jasper drawled. Bella felt a cold breeze against her back, where he had previously been, indicating that he had moved, but he was back seconds later. The end of a flat object, maybe two or three inches wide, pressed against her back, between her shoulder blades. Bella followed the motion it indicated so that her chest laid flat against the back of the dummy. The object then trailed down her back, over her ass, and down her legs, where soft pressure indicated for her to spread them into a wider stance, leaving plenty of room for Jasper between them.

"Jasper?" she asked, breathless, unsure of what was happening. A soft smack with the object he had used before landed gently between her shoulder blades. Suddenly, Bella was able to identify it as a riding crop.

"It's Master Jasper today, pet. I do you the honor of calling you Miss Bella the rest of the time, I think it's about time you return the favor, don't you?"

A flood of heat shot through Bella, originating between her legs and reaching to her fingertips. "Yes, Master Jasper."

Jasper smiled, satisfied, and pulled away from her for a second. She looked beautiful, laid out for him, her ass up in the air, like a present just for him. It was still early; nobody would be there for another hour at least. He stepped towards her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and going to the front of her pants, undoing their clasp before bringing them – and her underwear – down her legs. When they got to her boots, he kneeled and pulled them off her, then pulled her pants off her completely before helping her into her boots once more; he loved what they did for her body, and they brought her closer to his height

He stood up again, between her legs, feeling the heat of her body radiating from her. He pressed his cloth-covered hardness against her ass, drawing a moan from her. He leaned over her, his body following the same curve as her, and allowing his hands to trace up her stomach, to cup her breasts through her bra underneath her shirt. She wiggled beneath him, looking for friction. His lowered his lips to her right ear. "You're a work of art, Isabella Swan."

Before she knew it he was gone again. She started to stand up, wanting to search for him, but a hard smack from the riding crop right on her ass stopped her. She yelped.

"What the hell are you doing, Jasper?" she exclaimed, sounding irate as she tried to pull up once again. Her outcry was met by five more smacks, successive and harder. Bella closed her eyes, breathing through the motion, allowing her body to process the new feelings.

"Watch your language, pet. And use my proper title with me or you will be punished. Right now, I'm punishing you for skipping your lesson last week. Really, I thought better of you, Isabella. Such a good little girl…"

His compliment was followed by yet another sequence of smacks. Bella found that while they still hurt, they carried another feeling with them. It was… exciting, she realized. And hot. And, she realized with some shame, it was making her wet. Jasper seemed to realize as well, as he lowered the crop and brought his hand down between her legs, using the wetness he found there to slip two of his fingers into her.

"You're so wet, my pet. Is it all for me? Do I make you horny? Do you want me to pleasure your pussy?" he asked, his fingers thrusting into her with the cadence of his words, causing Bella to squirm and push back against him. "Ah, ah, ah, no moving, my pet. I haven't give you permission, have I?"

Bella moaned, her eyes closing. She wanted nothing more than to push back into him, to bring her own fingers down to join his, and to reach the high that she seemed to be skirting. Jasper, however, seemed to have different plans. Suddenly, his hand was gone. Bella whined.

"Calm down, pet," he soothed her, "this is only the beginning." He grabbed her hips and turned her back around so that she was facing him. Then, still holding her hips, he lifted her onto the back of the dummy. He grabbed some ropes hanging from a hook on the wall and tied them loosely around each of her ankles, which she then tied to the ends of the dummy so that she was spread open before him. He feasted on the sight. "You're a beauty, pet."

Then, he grabbed the crop he had set down and used it to trace the curve of her thighs, up and down, up and down. Just as Bella began to relax into the motion, it came down hard onto her inner thigh, brushing against her lips. She bucked towards him, her head falling back and her mouth open as she let out a wanton moan.

"Master!"

Jasper did his best to contain his grin as he continued the repetitions, gathering strength and getting closer and closer to her center with each stroke. Eventually, the crop was hitting her roughly on the clit time and time again. From his place before her, Jasper could see her lips glistening with her essence. He ran the crop up and down her slit gently, gathering her wetness on it, before pulling back and using it on her breasts, which reddened with the force and glistened with a mix of her sweat and the wetness the crop now carried. He continued like this shortly, until Bella thought she could not take any more, when he stopped with no warning. She whined once more.

"Patience, pet, patience. I decide when things happen here, not you. Now…" he untied her and massaged her legs and feet quickly to make sure her circulation was back to normal, "go demonstrate how to properly mount a horse." He motioned to Uriel. Bella looked shocked, but she got down from the horse dummy and began to gather her clothes. A swift reminder from the crop made her drop them. "I did not say for you to get dressed, did I?"

Bella stared at Jasper in shock before turning to look at Uriel. He expected her to mount onto him… naked? But his eyes held no room for questions. Figuratively pulling up her big girl panties, Bella walked up to Uriel, stepped onto the stool lying by his side, there to help those as short as her, and mounted. She turned to Jasper, expectantly.

"Turn around, pet," he said calmly. Bella stared at him in confusion and so he motioned for her to turn so that she was facing Uriel's back, rather than his front. Bella did as she was told, confused. Then, however, Jasper came up to Uriel and mounted him as well, facing Bella. Her eyes widened. "I do believe you mentioned loving riding with me?" She nodded mutely.

Jasper smirked and silently undid the clasp of his pants and pulled them down, revealing his prominent erection. Bella gasped and made to touch him, but Jasper smacked her hand away lightly. "Wait," was all he said. He then started leading Uriel outside. Bella's blush covered the entirety of her body; what if somebody saw? What was Jasper thinking? Yet she knew better than to ask by this point. When they were out in the fields, Jasper got Uriel into a trot. Bella gasped at the sensation between her legs and Jasper's eyes sparkled. The next time her body lifted, countering Uriel's movement, Jasper grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. When Bella landed, it was onto his dick, which buried itself deeply in her. Her eyes shot wide open as she cried out.

"Master!"

Jasper smirked, holding Bella close to him and thriving in the feeling of being inside her. When he felt Bella had gotten used to the idea of what they were doing and he was sure she was alright with it, he urged Uriel into a gallop, consequently speeding both the pace and depth of his own thrusts into Bella's encompassing heat. Unable to contain herself, she started moaning loudly, gasping for breath and crying out repeatedly. Jasper was proud to hear his name, as well as "master," repeated multiple times.

When Jasper felt Bella approaching her orgasm, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed her so that she was leaning back slightly, then brought up his hand to pinch and pull at her clit. After no more than two minutes of it, Bella's vise-like grip on him tightened even more, drawing his own orgasm from him. The two cried out to the heavens before their bodies relaxed, seemingly boneless. Uriel, feeling his riders' new attitudes, slowed down to a stepping pace before stopping altogether. When he did, Jasper got off him and pulled a blanket out of his saddlebag, placing it on the ground before getting Bella and placing her delicately on it. She smiled up at him, sated and content.

"Bella?" he asked, sounding curiously shy after his previous display.

"Mhm?" she replied, too tired and content to say much more.

"Was that… I mean… we're OK, right?" he asked, his voice insecure. Bella pulled herself up onto her elbows to look at him.

"We're more than OK. And…" it was her turn now to be shy, "I'm hoping this wasn't a one-off. I wouldn't want to have to skip more lessons to experience it again."

Jasper smiled, rolling over so that he was laying on top of her again, his hands on either side of her head, holding him up. "That was definitely not a one-off, Miss Bella," he drawled, rubbing his hardness against her still-nude core once more, "I have plans for us."

Bella smiled widely, spreading her thighs to welcome him between them and leaning up to capture his mouth in the kiss they had yet to share. Maybe she would have to thank Alice after all.


	2. AN

Hey, guys!

So, voting for the Teach me the Nasty contest starts today! To vote for me (which I hope you will do!), just go to Teach Me the Nasty Contest's PROFILE (not the community) and vote for your two favorite entries. (Just for the record, I submitted two stories! _Riding_ and _Heels._ So, go and vote, please! (Thank you!)

Julie


End file.
